


Channeling Colonel Sherman T Potter

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: If you’ve seen the episode this is in reference to in MASH, you’ll get a nostalgic laugh. If not, I hope you just laugh. Don’t own them.





	

The shuttle had crashed. One mile from the town they had stopped at and ten feet off the ground, the Galileo had quit working. Jim, Chris, Uhura, and Spock found themselves sitting in the forest, waiting for somebody to come pick them up. They had already radioed in their location.

“What happened?” Uhura asked.

“We won’t know until we get it back to the ship,” Jim said with a sigh.

“Power failure. Maybe an ion storm,” Spock mused.

“Excuse me,” Chris muttered as he disappeared in the direction of the shuttle. He arrived and looked at the unsuspecting hulk. It lay on its side, defenseless. He kicked it, bruising his foot and setting off bad language as he hopped up and down on one foot. Finally, he took out his phaser. The rest of the crew arrived just in time to see him shoot the shuttle in the “head”.

Spock looked concerned as the rest burst out laughing. Uhura was laughing so hard she was crying as Jim managed to answer his comm that started to beep at him, “Kirk here.”

“We’re over you, Captain, and are prepared to beam you up,” Sulu answered. “We’ll tractor beam the shuttle up once you’re aboard.”

“Sure Sulu, thanks. Do me a favor and have Dr. McCoy meet us in the transporter room. I think Admiral Pike just broke his foot.”


End file.
